


We Would Make a Good Team

by VampirePirateLuv93 (VampirePirateLuvGirl93)



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Nervous Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Supergirl/Batwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePirateLuvGirl93/pseuds/VampirePirateLuv93
Summary: Kate Kane just couldn't let Kara Danvers leave Gotham after the rest of the team left for Star City. There was something about her, she needed her to stay.





	We Would Make a Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot after watching the DCTV Crossover, I loved Ruby Rose as Batwoman, and I totally ship Kara and Kate!

They stood in the shadow of the gates of Arkham asylum, the rest of the team getting a head start for Star City. Two strong women, superheroes standing in uniform saying good bye. Supergirl confirming for Kate that she and Kara are one in the same. The second Kara mentions the tattoos again and the X-ray vision, Kate knew the stumbling Kara Danvers act from before wasn't an act. Now, she knew Kara might actually be flustered by her presence. Kate wanted to find out about Kara's lack of tattoos and let her see all of hers.

"You know it's such a shame I have to go cause I feel like we would make a good team." Kara said.

"World's Finest" Kate replied.

Kara extended her hand and Kate took it but wanted so much more. She didn't want Kara to leave Gotham. Kate had a responsibility to return the escapees to Arkham.

Kate watched Kara walk away but couldn't get her out of her thoughts.

"Kara wait."

Kara turned and looked back Kate was walking towards her.

"Did I fo-forget…"

Kate's left hand grabbed Kara's head in a passionate kiss cutting her off. "How long will it take you to fly back to Star City?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you go just yet, I mean you say you've seen all of my tattoos." Kate responded.

Kara blushed and Kate kissed her again. Kara kissed her back but hesitantly.

"Kate, I've never, I don't…" Kara looked down unsure of herself.

Kate smiled. This was something of a sight. Here was Supergirl unsure of herself. Kate traced her thumb along her jaw line and across Kara's lips. "Can you fly us back to the Wayne Building?"

Kara wrapped one arm around Kate's waist and raised the other in the air and took off.

When they landed on the balcony outside the office Kate took off her mask and red wig. Kara smiled to see the woman she knew was underneath before her.

"Did you want to change completely? or…" Kate let her question hang in the air.

Kara's speed came in handy and she was able to change into civilian clothes quickly. She started a fire while Kate changed out of her bat suit. When she returned, Kate was wearing an Aerosmith band tshirt and fitted jeans. She poured a glass of wine for Kara and even though it did nothing, Kara took it. She was nervous and didn't want to point out that alcohol meant to calm her nerves would have no effect on her Kryptonian body.

Kate sat next to her after pouring her a second shot of Jameson whiskey. Their cousins were frenemies, and she wasn't going to throw away this opportunity. She sat her glass, neat, next to Kara's wine glass. Kara had put her glasses back on out of habit, even though she didn't need them. Kate leaned forward.

"Did Supergirl turn back into Kara Danvers?" as Kate took off her glasses.

Kara giggled. "There's only a few people who know, it's just habit."

"Who knows, about you?"

"Well, The President on my earth wants me to tell him. but I can't. It's only a few people. You know what it's like. The anonymity, there is a reason to keep our identities from the public." Kate reached out and put her hand on Kara's thigh.

"They said your cousin was a man of steel, I can see now that it runs in the family."

Kara had been sitting on her left foot and shifted to move it to floor as she leaned forward to get her glass of wine. Kate took that opportunity to move closer. Kara took a big gulp and started to speak.

"Kate, I …"

Before she could speak again, Kate leaned toward her and kissed her. Kara's eyes had closed and when she opened them, she saw Kate's green eyes staring back at her. Kate had climbed across and straddled Supergirl. Even as the girl of steel, if she had been standing, that kiss would have made her weak in the knees. The smoky hint from the whisky lingered in Kate's mouth as her tongue darted around hers.

"Kara, I just couldn't let you leave." Kate's hand rested on either side of Kara's face. The electricity pulsing between the two of them was palpable. At these words Kara kissed Kate back. Until that point Kara had been trying to restrain herself but the leather couch was suffering and about to rip under her grip.

Kate stood up and Kara looked confused. "I'd rather you not rip my $5,000 sofa."

She extended her hand and had Kara stand. They were the same height and while standing and distracted, Kate had unbuttoned Kara's oxford patterned shirt. She only noticed when Kate's hands hit the bare skin of her stomach and her fingers brushed against lace of her bra. Kara inhaled sharply but smiled against Kate's lips.

"That's not fair"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked and removed her shirt. She stood their confidently without a bra underneath.

Kara tried to look away and act embarrassed.

"Don't act like you didn't already look Danvers. You admitted it. You said you saw all of my tattoos earlier, so I know you already looked. What I don't know is if it's something you can turn on and off? Also, now it’s not fair." Kate said pointing towards Kara's clothing.

Kara did look earlier and see all the tattoos but now, she didn't have any offending fabric in the way, and now she could see tattoos like a Green Beret sleeve insignia on her right upper arm, animals and decorative patterns. As Kara walked towards Kate, she dropped her shirt behind her.

Curious, Kara traced her fingers over the tattoos along her arm and even one between her breasts. She paused when her fingers got close but Kate took her hand and continued to guide her fingers along the tattoo lines. Kara's breath caught in her throat. Kate then moved their hands to her breast and let Kara feel the shape of it.

Kara was focused on their intertwined hands, Kate on the other hand was watching Kara experience this for the first time. Kate leaned in to kiss Kara, in truth, she wanted to divest her of her bra, but didn't want to move too fast. The second that their naked breasts were touching Kara realized her body was reacting in all the ways it should. She let out a sigh. Kate took that as a good sign.

She leaned forward and took one of Kara's nipples in her mouth. Kara responded with a soft moan. Kate smiled and moved to the other breast. It had pebbled to a little peak.

Kara was trying to remain in control, but she also knew that what ever Kate was doing was exactly what she needed. It had been far too long for any sort of intimacy for her. Her knees shook and Kate pointed to the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Lay down there." Kara started to move but Kate grabbed her by the waistband of her slacks. "Without these."

Kara finished undressing as Kate poured herself another glass of whiskey. She brought Kara another glass of wine. When she had her back turned, Kara noticed more tattoos. She'd have to investigate closer. There was a star on her upper back, a saying, a tiger and once her jeans were off, even more that went from her thigh to her ass. Kara could see it was a gorgeous canvas and she wanted to know the story behind each one.

Laying beside her in front of the fire Kate began kissing Kara again. This time it was more deliberate, less exploratory. Kara responded like she was holding on for dear life. Kate moved to hover on top of Kara. Here is where her training as a gymnast came in handy. Sure her strength and military training would help but often being agile in circumstances like this were useful. Especially when one was trying to seduce Supergirl.

Kate started to kiss down Kara's body. She already knew how she reacted when her breasts were kissed. She returned there and teased them again. At the same time, she moved one knee in between Kara's legs and they fell open. Kate kissed Kara's navel and giggled. Kara ever self-conscious sat up with a start.

"What?"

"Nothing? I just wasn't sure if a Kryptonian would have a navel" Kate looked up at her devilishly.

Kara was flustered and Kate could tell. She returned to kiss her and reassure her.

"I meant nothing by it. You have x-ray vision, you saw everything. I'm just exploring. Do you want me to stop?"

Between kisses Kara responded, "No, I've just, you know I don't know what I'm doing."

"You know exactly what you're doing." Kate kissed back as she pushed Kara back onto the floor. "Take a deep breath." Kate's right hand was tracing circles on Kara's hipbone.

Kate bent down to pick up where she left off, kissing Kara's navel, then her right hip and then her left hip. Kara let out a small moan that made Kate look up. Kara was watching her seeing what her next move was. Kate moved her hands closer to the little tuft of hair there. Kara didn't flinch so Kate moved on. She stroked her fingers along the flesh of her labia feeling the heat and discovering the slightest wetness. Kara had relaxed into the rug and Kate took this as the sign she needed to continue.

Her fingers parted the opening slightly to expose a wet pussy. When Kate dipped one finger inside Kara, the contraction was strong. Kara's groan of pleasure evident. Her hips writhing underneath. Kate took a chance and inserted another finger. The muscles were powerful, but what would you expect from Supergirl. Kate knew she'd need more than just her fingers if she was going to bring Kara to orgasm.

She removed her fingers and Kara whimpered. "I need to grab something from my room." Kate said as she stood.

"No, just you, just us tonight." Kara responded.

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded and Kate, never one to back down from a challenge, grinned devilishly and returned to Kara's legs. This time she brought one up and let it lay lazy to side. Kate kissed her labia and Kara's fingers wound through Kate's hair. Kate laughed at the response and Kara could feel the vibrations which only made her hold tighter. Kate returned her fingers to Kara's folds and then took the next step, adding her tongue to the mix. Kara responded just as Kate thought she would. The pleasure between her legs as the muscles contracted and writhing of Kara's hips. Kate knew that penetration was nice but not always got other women off. At the risk of her fingers she was going to tease Kara's entrance and prime her g-spot but Kate knew a woman's body. And she knew that Kara was going to come.

If Kara's moaning and breathing was any indication Kate was having her way when her lips made contact with her clit. She had flicked it a few times to arouse it. Once she started sucking and pulling on it as she had with Kara's nipples, her breathing had turned more to a pant. Kate dipped a finger inside to wet it again and put pressure on the right spot but the wetness was to help aid in the pressure for Kara's clit. Kate rubbed little circles similar to what she would do when she was alone and without a vibrator. She was determined to make Kara come with just her hands. She kept a steady pressure on the sensitive nub with her right hand and with her left teased Kara's entrance just enough to milk the juices and muscles for the response she wanted from body.

And then, Kara's leg went tight, the rest of her muscles spasmed. Kara's hands in Kate's hair stopped moving and she breathed in sharply. The exhale of a higher pitched sigh came moments later a jolt shook Kara's body. Kate did not let up and her body beneath her shook. Soon after, Kara pushed Kate away form her clit, it becoming too sensitive to touch.

Kate crawled up towards Kara who was completely in post-orgasm bliss to kiss her.

"That was my first time with another woman."

"Well," Kate said as she kissed her. "You did say we'd make a great team."

Kara kissed her back and curled into Kate's arms.


End file.
